Distance
by EmberIslandGirl
Summary: Set at a time between the three year time skip. One-shot


Jinora found herself at the docks of Air Temple Island, closing her eyes as she felt the familiar autumn breeze blowing her hair. This was one of her favorite things on the Island, just standing there… feeling her own element clash against her skin.

She stared off into the distance, thinking about what has happened the past few years since they found the new Air Nation. She became a master, something she really wanted since she started training. She met and gained a few friends, something that doesn't happen quite often since she was usually trapped in the Island with her family. Not that it's a bad thing...

Then she met Kai. A tanned airbender, a former thief, who in the past years hasn't stole anything… but her heart. She smiled at the thought of him. They had been separated for over four months now as she was busy training new Airbenders and he was busy bringing peace in the Earth Kingdom.

She knew that the separation will end in a couple of weeks, but she still can't help but feel the need to see him, right here and right now.

A voice echoed through her ears, dragging her out of her thoughts, "Hey Jinora, is everything okay?" she looked back and saw none other than her Aunt Kya.

Jinora smiled back at the elderly and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" while taking a seat down at the edge of the dock, letting her legs sway underneath them. She watched as her Aunt did the same.

"Just asking."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the scenery that is Republic City and the sound of the ocean hitting the shore. That is, until Kya spoke a question, "So… how are things with Kai?"

Jinora blushed at the mention of her boyfriend. Almost everyone knew about their relationship, as if they had expected this somehow. Except for Tenzin, who did all of his best to try and prevent their relationship from happening because he was, you know… _Tenzin._

"Just fine." she said, smiling with her face lighting up like the stars in the night sky. "Although we haven't been apart this long before, and I just can't help but-"

"Miss him?" Kya finished for her which the younger girl nodded. "I know what you're going through sweetie. I've been in a long distance relationship once," she said. Jinora responded by giving her aunt a slightly surprised look, "What? Hey, just because I don't have children and a husband now doesn't mean that I didn't experience those kinds of things," she said, chuckling.

Jinora smiled sheepishly at her and let her continue, "Anyways, as I was saying, I engaged myself in a long distant relationship once. We met back at a town and kind of hit it off at the moment we looked into each other's eyes. We were happy with one another until I got news that his family wanted to move into a new town far away and since we love each other so much, we agreed to make it work."

"And it did?"

"Well, at first we did, but then we had problems - communication problems. It was hard to keep it going, until we both realized that we can't do it anymore. It was hard, yes, but it's for the best. We have to move on with our lives. But you are lucky Jinora, you can get to see him whenever you can since you have that spirit beaming thing of yours." she said, gently pushing the young airbender.

Jinora laughed, "Yeah, but my dad doesn't want me abusing it."

Kya rolled her eyes at the statement, "It's not abusing, when was the last time you've seen him?" she asked. Jinora shrugged her shoulders, "When he left two months ago." she answered.

"See? It's not abusing until you make it into a hobby. Plus, what your dad doesn't know won't hurt him." she winked, standing up to head back to the temple.

Jinora looked up and stared at the sky while she thought about what her Aunt suggested, _"Maybe using it once won't be bad,"  
><em> 

Kai gave out a sigh of relief as he sat and leaned on his bison, Lefty. He had just finished feeding him as he, and his partner who had gone into a deep slumber already, called it a night in helping yet another Earth Kingdom town from bandits.

He stared at the twinkling stars at the sky waiting for sleep to come to him as he interlocked his fingers behind his head. Just as he was relaxed enough to close his eyes peacefully, he felt a presence of a person in front of him and saw, through his closed eyes, a blue light flicker.

He opened one eye to check what was it, then he saw none other than the spirit projection of his girlfriend. He sat up smiling and said, "Hey, what's up?"

Jinora smiled down at him before taking a seat in front of him, "Nothing, I just wanted to see if you're alright." she admitted, blushing, which the boy responded with a chuckle. "I knew you miss me,"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't act like you don't miss me," she said, crossing her arms.

Kai smiled warmly at her, "You know I can never pretend not to miss you," he said, looking into the eyes that he loved and missed so much. "So, how are things in the temple? Anything interesting happened?" he said.

"Things are going great here, nothing's happened yet. But things will be better if you were here, I miss you so much, Kai…" she trailed off.

Kai nodded understandingly, "I know, I wish you were here too. But, we'll see each other again in a couple of weeks. Yung and I have only one town left to visit then we'll come back. I promise." he said, softly and reassuringly. "If it makes you feel any better, I can fly off to Republic City right now if that's what you want." he continued.

"As tempting as that is, no you can't. You have people to help there, and I have mine here. Besides, you wouldn't want to leave poor old Yung back there now, right?" she said, chuckling at the last part.

"Yeah, your dad won't want me to do that either." he laughed.

Then they sat in complete silence for a moment, both enjoying the company while they still can, but they both know it'll have to end soon. "I got to go," Jinora said, obviously trying to fight the sadness.

Kai sadly smiled, "We'll see each other in a couple of weeks." he said, creating a silent agreement between the two of them as Jinora nodded and faded away while waving.

He leaned back once again on Lefty, _"Only a few more weeks, Kai." _

_3 weeks later…_

Jinora was playing with Pepper on the bison stables when the said bison suddenly roared in happiness and walked in another direction. She watched her bison, completely confused, as she turned around and saw another bison that wasn't there before.

She squinted her eyes, "Lefty?" she whispered, surprised. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind and a warm breath whisper in her ear,

"Missed me?"

The airbending master widened her eyes as she heard the familiar voice. She turned around in his arms at the speed of light, "Kai!" and wrapped her arms around his neck with a force stronger than expected, causing the boy to stumble a bit backwards.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, laughing, while he straightened them up and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and pulling her closer.

"I missed you so much," she said in his ear, pulling him closer and holding on to him like her life depended on it. He nodded back, realizing just how much he missed his girlfriend.

"I missed you too," he whispered back, kissing the top of her head.

They stood there for a while, just holding onto each other.

"Jin?"

"Hmm?" she answered, pulling away slightly to look in his eyes. When brown met green, the world around them seem to disappear.

Kai leaned and rested his forehead against hers, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

They closed the small gap in between their lips and met in a sweet and chaste kiss.

It was in that moment, that they realized that no matter the distance… they will still go back to each other, their relationship will be stronger than before.


End file.
